User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Krazy News 4 or 5 or Something - Krazy News is Back (now on Thursdays at 8/7c on CBS)
Welcome to kinda ripping off Chrome News series Krazeh Nooz - that's actually the name, not Krazy News. Yeah, so, welcome back. I did three or four of these before it went on indefinate hiatus. It's now back every Thursday. This is just a preview of what's to come. Krazeh Nooz 5 or 6 - Wilkommen I'll do stuff related to my Wikiversary on "Wilkommen," like opening The Stupid Old Immature Krazy "Cocaine Guy" KrisKrumbs Museum, a little piece on my old name and some of my avatars. "I also once had a mop avatar. I felt like a mop because I was always getting trampled on so I decided to take a selfie." Krazeh Nooz 7 - Do They Know it's Christmas Time? Christmas stuff, that's pretty obvious. This one'll be released the third Thursday of December... Christmas! Krazeh Nooz episodes/editions/parts/blogs/whatever I've only got the first two post-hiatus episodes planned, they need planning but the other (shorter) blogs don't, I just put whatever I'm doing right then. *'Pilot (What I'm Doing This Year): '(December 2013) List of episodes *'Episode 1: '(Mid-2014) *'Episode 2: '(Mid-2014) *'Episode 3: '(Mid-2014) *'Episode 4 or 5 or Something - Krazy News is Back (Now on Thursdays at 8/7c on CBS): '(October 21st, 2014) Song of the Week: "Duality" *Slipknot cover* by The Lounge Kittens *'Episode 5 or 6 - Wilkommen: '(October 23rd, 2014) *'Episode 6 - Do They Know it's Christmas Time?: '(December 25th, 2014) Song of the Week: "Do They Know it's Christmas Time? (Feed the World)" by Band Aid *'Episode 7 - Like an Earthquake: '(January 22nd, 2015) Song of the Week: "St. Anger" by Metallica *'Episode 8 - Bloodbath: '(January 29th, 2015) Song of the Week: "By the Way" by RHCP *'Episode 9a - My Five Favourite Bands of All Time: '(February 4th, 2015) Song of the Week: "In Bloom" by Nirvana *'Episode 9b - Happy Birthday: '(February 5th, 2015) Song of the Week: "Falling in Love (is so Hard on the Knees)" by Aerosmith *'Episode 10a - Gah, it's Another Birthday: '(February 7th, 2015) Song of the Week: "Happy Birthday Tord" from Eddsworld *'Episode 10b - The Death Toll Goes Higher: '(February 12th, 2015) Song of the Week: "Scream Aim Fire" by Bullet for My Valentine *'Episode Valentine - All You Need is Love: '(February 14th, 2015) Song of the Week: None *'Episode President - Oh, Hey, it's President's Day: '(February 16th, 2015) Song of the Week: "Toast of the Town" by Motley Crue Extra! Extra! Read All About It! I've done with the "John Commits Suicide on a Plane" animation's storyboard and I'm on my third animatic. I'm nearly done, to be honest. I've had two coloured animatics and one black-and-white. I'm gonna cheat here. I'm just adding the next two coloured animatics to make the scene. That's it, now. The end. It's ogre. Song of the Week No it's not ogre. The Lounge Kittens: "Duality" (Slipknot turned into "lounge music") Category:Blog posts